


I can't remember

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: ... - Freeform, Angst, Halloween, Halloween Video, Horror, Video, antisepticeye, editing, i was bored, jacksepticeye - Freeform, say goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Jack just wants to carve a pumpkin, nothing in between





	I can't remember

**Author's Note:**

> Just to tell you, this fic is just Dialog. So, you have to make up what he's doing as you're reading. it was just a little bit of something i wanted to try out so...Have fun, guys!

“Whapsh, TOP O’ THE MORNIN’ TO YA LADDIES MY NAME’S JACKSEPTICEYE, AND WELCOME BACK TO- Caaarving pumpkins! I know, again, but before we get into this, I’m not doing the whole, ‘Anti’ thing again. Only because I don’t want to repeat the same thing over and over again, I want to keep things fresh! And I know some of you’ll be disappointed because I said that, I don’t know why you guys like him so much, BUT WHATEVER! It’s carving pumpkin time! Now, this one isn’t as nice as Gerald was, Rest in peace Gerald..! You will be missed! WAA! Anyway, let’s get into it!-

“Year-before-last I told you how to carve a pumpkin, and last year I told you nothin’, but this year…I’m still not going to tell you anything! I GOTTA GET A MARKER! GOD DAMMIT!- Did I get my knifes? Fuck!-

“Okay, I got my knifes, I got my marker, I got a something to wipe stuff off with, I got a pumpkin, the only thing I don’t have if my sanity. Heh, when have I ever had tha-OKAY! Now it’s time to draw on this Dude-er! But this time, this time I’m gonna go for a, something that hasn’t been done before! Which is the same design as last year… I’m so stupid! He still looks cute though…Jesus I don’t remember it being this hard before! Mainly because it wasn’t- Okay…WOAH! That was unexpected…Anyway, did you remember to slap your pumpkin? For the last two years I’ve told you to slap your pumpkin, I hope you have been! I will send the furious…have I named you yet? I should name you….Theodoriumoppoloppolous the 3rd! But I’ll call you Theo for short-

“Okay, so the next thing you have to do is, well first get your kni-instrument! Get your trumpet and play a little tune and then politely ask it to carve itself! But let’s just pretend my knife- Is a trumpet and let’s play it a little ditty!

 “So now we gotta do the disgusting part…which is the-...EW! I hate this part- It smells so bad! It makes my stomach want to go out of me and then move out, but then I beg for it to come back because the kids, the rest of the guts and glory, because they just can’t function without it-Ew…I fuckin hate this part with a passion of a thousand and one buttholes! Not just  thousand, but a thousand and one- if I only have a thousand it just seems like I’m underachieving? So I need one more for the balance of nature-  
“BUT! Now that you’ve got the nasty part done, here come the fun part which is actually _carving_ the pumpkin- But what you’re gonna wanna do is carve out the eyes first-…

“Robin, can you-can you cut that part out? I don’t want people to get scared so just, it would just be better if we cut that part out. I just don’t really want to encourage-”

“Anyway! Now that you’ve got the eyes out, you need to carve out the mouth, but this year I decided that the mouth is going to be like, a faint smile? Like he has a smug like, thing goin on here-….

“Hey! That’s actually not that bad! And, I’m sorry if this video isn’t going to be as long as the others. Maybe I’m getting better at this? Probably not but I’m getting better when the knife!-….

“Uh…I got a little crazy there. Robin, let’s cut that one out too, but the last couple words though. Because- I don’t want to startle people or just get them too exited? I dunno, maybe I’m just paranoid again! Wouldn’t surprise me-

“And…HE’S DONE! Fuckin’ finally! Anyway, I forgot to get candles so sorry, for the people who- who wanted more flare, But isn’t this enough?! Theodoriumoppoloppolous the 3rd is done! Isn’t he cute? Tell him he’s the best person in the land dammit! Anyway, I had fun! I hope you guys did too! But, I did forget that one last part to tell you guys at the end to do, but what you need to do here is just to…uh…um…I can’t remember-

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you not like it?   
> Anyway, either way I hope you had fun! Bye guys :D


End file.
